vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus "Nik or Klaus" Mikaelson is the Original Hybrid and one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe. He is an antagonist in The Vampire Diaries, and the main protagonist of The Originals. He is the son of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, the maternal younger half-brother of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson, the maternal older half-brother of Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Henrik Mikaelson, he's the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had an extremely bad relationship before he later killed the latter. Little is known about the werewolf side of his family due to Mikael slaughtering the pack. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, it was revealed that one of Klaus' paternal half-siblings survived Mikael's onslaught, and continued their family's bloodline to modern times; this is confirmed by Klaus himself in Moon Over Bourbon Street. He is also the father of Hope Mikaelson, his daughter with the newly transformed hybrid and former Werewolf, Hayley Marshall, and a distant relative of Cary. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan when she warns him about the Original Vampires, when they originally thought Klaus was the oldest of the Original Vampires, hence Elena mistakenly called him, "the oldest vampire in the history of time". Elijah tells Elena that Klaus is believed to be the most hated and feared of all the Original Vampires and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the few members of his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. He was the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in Know Thy Enemy, in 's body. Season 3 also started with him and Stefan Salvatore as being the main antagonists, but by the end of the season he had become an anti-hero, with Esther and Alaric Saltzman being the main antagonists. He is also one of the supporting antagonists of Season 4. He is now the protagonist and lead role in The Originals and is now living in New Orleans. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Klaus formed a strong bond and brotherly relationship with Stefan Salvatore. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her eventually falling in love with her and tried to win her love, after a long time they are now friends. In New Orleans, he has a fatherly/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling New Orleans until Klaus discovered his treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saves his daughter and now they work together to bring down their enemies. He also truly cares about the bartender Camille, they have a close relationship. With Silas and Qetsiyah now deceased, Klaus is one of the most powerful known supernatural creature in the series' universe, next to Mikael. Klaus is also the first undead creature in the history of the series universe known to have impregnated a woman. He was under the curse of the Moonlight Ring's forged with his blood, meaning that every werewolf who draws on them to prevent their transformation on the full moon will be drawing energy from Klaus himself. The Moonlight Rings forged from Klaus' blood have been destroyed, Klaus no longer being weakened each month; however, Esther is capable of making the rings without Klaus' blood, as she invented the spell for the rings and was more powerful than Genevieve. Klaus is a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unknown Family of Werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack. Pre-History Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Niklaus was born to Esther and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls. Niklaus has six half-siblings and a step-father named Mikael, a wealthy landowner who moved with his wife Esther to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Klaus was close to his family with the exception of Mikael, who was inordinately hard on Klaus. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from the neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves. Once as kids Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot. But, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Elijah intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Rebekah was particularly kind to him which Klaus later realized meant that she had been the one to take it. Niklaus and all his siblings used to play in the woods, when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Rebekah by holding her hand, during a stormy night and giving her a wooden carved knight, which he made for his father stating that it will protect her, something that has been kept safely by Niklaus to this date as memento of his childhood. Esther found little Klaus in that woods once when he was hiding before Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which should protect him and remind him that Esther will be always with him. Few years later Mikael hurt Klaus in the woods during a fight. Esther helped Klaus to heal. Klaus told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take him the necklace. In episode Every Mother's Son Klaus found out that the necklace made him weak because of Esther's spell - she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and became trigger the werewolf gene. Both Niklaus and Elijah were in love with Tatia, even though she had a child with her husband who died in battle.They both vied for her attention and even had arguments and blows over her, she eventually chose to be with Elijah. Unknown to Niklaus. Elijah killed Tatia by draining her of her blood. They later found out that Tatia's blood was used for the The Immortality Spell placed on them. Niklaus was once slogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife for carving chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Then, Rebekah intervenes, by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Rebekah and leaves the place in rage. When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the wolves and Esther performed a spell (called The Immortality Spell) which transformed Niklaus, his siblings and his step-father into vampires. When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Mikael then hunted down and killed Niklaus father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mikeal had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him; which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant and then rejected and abandoned him. In retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. After killing Esther, his family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on him, like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever. Italy, 1114 A.D. Klaus was with Elijah and Rebekah in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him -- the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Rebekah because she loved him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Klaus and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Klaus, with half werewolf lineage, could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger and upon awakening killed all of The Five, including Alexander. He undaggered his siblings (except for Finn) and found out from Rebekah that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Klaus was forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. 1359 According to Elijah, Klaus has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty. England, 1492 Klaus was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Klaus' plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Klaus assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Klaus traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse,Theo. Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers successfully daggered and neutralized Kol. New Orleans,18th Century to 20th Century 1700's Having fled the Old World, escaping Mikael , Klaus, along with Rebekah, Elijah, and their daggered brothers sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. In 1720, Klaus and Elijah helped the Governor in building the New Orleans' first levees. 1820 In 1820, Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion; and were paying the governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went up stairs with the Governor's son, who she wanted to turn. Rebekah went to Elijah with the Governor's son and asked if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it wouldn't be a wise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire. In that moment, Klaus took the Governor's son and threw him off the second story, killing him immediately. Klaus and his brother attended the funeral of the Governor's son, when Klaus sees a man whipping a child. Klaus saves the child; and decides to care for him. He names the child Marcellus. He later meets the Governor to ask for Marcellus' freedom and chokes the Governor's neck until he grants the freedom. Niklaus asks Marcel about his father and quotes that family can be more than just those with whom they share blood and that they can choose. Marcel looked touched by his words. In 1820, Klaus is seen challenging a man in a duel; but Klaus wins the duel. Elijah then becomes a little worried and asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he has slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks. Klaus explains that a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Elijah asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them; but Klaus tells Elijah to relax. Klaus then explains that he has sent rumor that the bodies are a result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah is shocked because he is in love with a witch named Celeste; but Klaus isn't concerned. Elijah takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the town's witches as they speak. 1821 Klaus grew jealous as Marcellus grew closer to Elijah rather than him. Feeling lonely, he undaggered his younger brother, Kol, so he'd have someone to have fun with. The two began happily causing chaos across New Orleans, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. When Klaus revealed that he'd choose Marcellus over Kol, though, Kol grew angry and threatened to turn Marcellus into a vampire. Klaus, realizing his brother was too wild to control, daggered Kol yet again. 1835 By 1835, Marcel and Rebekah spent practicing fencing, when Marcel was finally an adult, he could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In the same year, Marcel gets shot by the the Governor while trying to free some slaves. A dying Marcel forces Klaus to turn him into a vampire or let him die as a human. Niklaus against his wishes, gives in and fulfills Marcel's desire to become a vampire. 1887 In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die or become a vampire, but stay away from Rebekah. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof, devastating Rebekah. 1919 In 1919, Klaus tried to make arrangements with werewolves in the city, so his rule could remain hidden. But their meeting is soon interrupted by the witch Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo, also known as Papa Tunde, who demands to know how would it benefit for the witches. He demands a tribute as he thinks he is also the king in this city and brings them the head of the mayor who he has killed. Klaus doesn't like it and decides to find out who this enemy is. Klaus befriends him to find out his weaknesses so he could destroy him. With help of the Marcel he finds out that Papa Tunde channels two twin witches who always accompany him and kills them to get rid of this rival. During this time, Klaus was very critical of Marcel and Rebekah's relationship, and they were determined to remove Klaus from their lives, and unbeknownst to Klaus, used a witch to call Mikael to New Orleans. Six months after this, Klaus and Elijah attend a local club underneath the Opera Theater, and Klaus flirts briefly with Lana, the "Werewolf Queen" and owner, before he and Elijah contemplate the unification of New Orleans. Elijah tells him they worked together to build up the city, but it was originally Niklaus' vision. Sometime later whilst sharing a drink with Elijah, Klaus notices Marcel and Rebekah attempting to convincingly avoid each other, as he stands, Elijah tries to pull him down to refrain him from causing trouble. Instead of condemning the pair, Klaus admits that as they move into the new era, attitudes must change. He toasts to Marcel and Rebekah, that they find joy in each other and that he has killed Rebekah's lovers to protect her from a broken heart if they have to move. However they are now home and he wants her to be happy. After a morning with Lana, she proposes tickets for the Theater that night. Rebekah and Klaus are later seen in a box at the Theater, and Rebekah heads towards the lobby to find Marcel. As Klaus is left alone and the curtain about to lift, Mikael appears behind him, poking his back with the White Oak. Mikael taunts him over the word "father" and that his real father would be just as embarrassed before telling him his plan. After Klaus demands Mikael just kill him, he is proud of his achievements in creating the city, Mikael taunts death will come, however afterwards he will stay in New Orleans. He will stay long enough to make sure everybody who remembers Klaus will be dead, and it would be as if he never even existed. As Klaus mulls this over, the curtains lift and Mikael announces he made some changes, sarcastically baiting he would love them. The audience applauses and laughs, compelled by Mikael as the curtain reveals Lana, impaled with a stake and Marcel is staked to a cross, barely conscious. Klaus tries to save Marcel however he is thwarted by Mikael, and Rebekah intervenes only for Mikael to stab her and push her aside. Only when Elijah appears, they decide to run, that it was too late to save Marcel who Mikael was feeding on. As they flee, Klaus feeds Rebekah his blood to heal her as they hear Mikael approach. She is devastated at Marcel's apparent death and reveals it was her fault. Klaus denies this, instead apologizing to her, saying this was his fault, and as the Opera burns to the ground ahead of them with screams rippling from inside, that he thought they found a home. Elijah tells them to leave, that he will hold Mikael off. After hesitation, Klaus grabs Rebekah and the two leave New Orleans. Chicago, 1920's During the 1920's, Klaus and his sister Rebekah were on the run from Mikael, who they had been running from for a 1000 years. The siblings were in Chicago in 1922 where they met the vampire Stefan Salvatore, whom Rebekah fell in love with. At first Klaus hated Stefan, but he grew to like him once he discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. One night, the speakeasy they were at was attacked, apparently by the police, though it turned out the raid was led by Mikael. Before he left, Klaus compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Later, when he and Rebekah were about to leave Chicago, Rebekah told Klaus that she was tired of running and wanted to be with Stefan. Klaus then forced her to choose between him and Stefan; she chose Stefan. Afraid of being left alone, he neutralized his sister with a White Oak Ash Dagger, then took her body with him in a car and left Chicago. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In '' Rebirth, Klaus enlists Elijah, Hayley and Marcel's help to retrieve the moonlight rings that drains him of his strength. In '' Alive and Kicking, Klaus helps Hayley adjust to life as a hybrid. He also discovers his mother is possessing Cassie and Mikael is alive. In'' Every Mother's Son, Klaus and Elijah have dinner with their mother and brother. It is revealed that Esther was responsible for Klaus being weak in his human life. In Live and Let Die, In Red Door, In Wheel Inside the Wheel, In Chasing the Devil's Tail, In The Brothers That Care Forgot, In The Map of Moments, Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf= While he was still an untriggered werewolf, Klaus had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah", and with his half-brothers Elijah and Henrik. Probably he also had a close relationship with the rest of his half-siblings; Finn and Kol. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on him than any of his siblings. He was a victim of his step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother Esther often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing her son. Also as an untriggered werewolf, Klaus had the aggressive behavior of one, but he could not act on it due to his mother making him wear a magical neckless, created to weaken his strength and thus leaving him vulnerable to Mikael's abuse. These following reasons led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of The Originals, Elijah pointed out that as a human, Klaus was so full of love and life, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return, especially by his step-father. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Klaus's personality. |-|Original Vampire/Original Hybrid= Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive man. His height is 5'11. Klaus possesses curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus' clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklaces as seen in some scenes at the beginning of Season 3. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, and later the Original Hybrid, this makes Klaus possibly the strongest of the Original Vampires, however with Mikael now resurrected, he may be weaker, equal, or superior to them. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and abilities the others do not possess, making him among the most powerful supernatural beings in the world. though his maternal half-siblings and his step-father have been able to fight him on almost even terms, and he feared Mikael; while he had the White Oak Stake. His powers and abilities improve with the consumption of human or vampire blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. In Live and Let Die, it is shown that Mikael is slightly stronger than Klaus, although it should be noted that he was still effected with werewolf venom and Klaus was not using his full powers and abilities. Even before Klaus became the Original Hybrid, he was a master swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers and abilities, Klaus' swordsman skills have not decreased. In Every Mother's Son, it has been hinted that Klaus' swordsman skills are superior to Mikael's. Klaus has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed; When Marcel's army took him on, despite being overwhelmed to begin with, he was able to fight them, almost evenly and overpower most of them, through his fighting skills and Original Hybrid powers and abilities. In that single fight, he killed roughly twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly, showing his skills as a combatant even further. Klaus is far less calm, composed, and strategic in battle than Elijah. Due to his long existence, Klaus has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is Klaus' maternal older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelgänger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, but after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his half-brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatores and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his half-brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. However, the half-brothers became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the Season Three finale, Elijah bargained for his half-brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his "death". Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Klaus' redemption. Unfortunately, Klaus' relationship with Elijah takes a turn for the worst when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, Elijah falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Klaus became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Elijah in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Klaus eventually forgave Elijah, when he apologized to Klaus for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Klaus is barely on speaking terms with Elijah. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Klaus' maternal younger half-sister. Out of all his half-siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. Before she left New Orleans, thus separating, they had never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happened. After Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah was heartbroken over losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the Season Four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own half-sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol and Elijah weren't. She then realized that he truly doesn't love her when he told her they are no longer family, and disowned her. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, Klaus shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what has happened between them. After Klaus is again the King of New Orleans, she begins to form her own army and so to defeat Klaus and Marcel, since she tired of always being used by them. Nevertheless, Rebekah has tried to protect the daughter of Klaus at all costs. When discovering that it was Rebekah whom brought their father to New Orleans, he decided to get revenge and wanted answers. She admitted that she wanted him dead as he robbed her of love and happiness. Klaus decided to exile her, telling her to leave New Orleans and never come back. Klaus decided to entrust the safety of her daughter to Rebekah, she returned to New Orleans to take Hope with her and care for her. Hope Mikaelson Hope is Klaus' only daughter and child with Hayley. In the beginning Klaus wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Hayley told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Hayley decided it was best to send her away. She currently lives with Rebekah, the only person he trusts with the life of his daughter. She will stay with her until it's safe for her to return to New Orleans. Hayley Marshall Klaus and Hayley first interacted in The Rager, when Hayley first visited Tyler in Mystic Falls, being the one who helped him break his Sire Bond. Klaus initially believed her to be a fling of Tyler's whilst in the Appalachians, however it was revealed she came to Mystic Falls in a deliberate attempt to have Klaus murder his hybrids, in exchange for information on her family. She succeeds and disappears, only to come back in Bring It On, where Klaus saves her from a vampire sent by Katherine to kill her. Klaus takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Klaus received a call form Rebekah, he tells Hayley that the vampire lurking around to kill her is dead. Even though she had to go, Klaus offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Klaus tells Hayley he knows something about her family after noticing a special birthmark on her shoulder. Hayley ends up in New Orleans where she finds out that she is pregnant with Klaus' child. Not keen to the idea at first, Klaus has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Klaus and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Klaus also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Klaus' step-father Mikael on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Hayley is shown by Klaus their child's nursery after Hayley decides to move back to the compound. Klaus and Hayley share a moment in which Klaus asks her what Mikael has told her about him, Hayley tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Klaus and Hayley are currently friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Marcel Gerard Marcel is Klaus' best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. It has been stated many times that Klaus loves Marcel like a son. Also, Marcel is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Klaus and something they certainly have in common. When Klaus returns to New Orleans after 100 years, he finds that Marcel has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieved glory, Klaus wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Klaus still sees Marcel as his old friend. After Marcel attempted to bury Klaus, he surrendered New Orleans to him and despite their still unresolved differences, Klaus asked Marcel to rule side by side with him. After finding out that Marcel conspired with Rebekah to bring Mikael back in order to get Klaus to run from New Orleans and for him and Rebekah to be together, Marcel was banished from New Orleans. His relationship with Klaus is currently broken as Marcel lives in exile and tries to find a way to get New Orleans back under his rule. After he helped save Klaus's child from being sacrificed, Klaus gave him some blood to cure the werewolf bite and they returned to being allies once more. Caroline Forbes Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly been coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later developed an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline and invited her to his family's ball. At the ball, they danced and talked together and she soon discovered a soft side to Klaus. When she returned home that night, she found a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progressed, Klaus fell for her even more because in his eyes, she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong and full of light. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. In My Brother's Keeper, Caroline and Klaus had an date after she accept in exchange for one of his hybrids for save Elena, they had a fun afternoon where Caroline asks him if he would ever take the cure for become human again, he evades her question by asking her if she would take the cure. Later, Klaus revealed to Caroline the only time he wanted to be human again, Caroline likes that. When Klaus returned for her graduation, he told Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. After returning to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine, Klaus is in the woods with Caroline, he asks her to be honest about her feelings for him and that As soon as they are done with that conversation, he is gonna walk away and never coming back. Caroline finally accepts that they have a connection and then they share their first kiss also ends up having sex. Other Relationships *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Half-Siblings/Allies) *Klaus, Hayley and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter) *Klaus and Kol (Half-Brothers/Allies) *Klaus and Finn (Half-Brothers/Enemies) *Klaus and Henrik (Half-Brothers) *Damon and Klaus (Frenemies) *Stefan and Klaus (Former Friends/Enemies) *Tyler and Klaus (Enemies) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) *Camille and Klaus (Frenemies) *Klaus and Tatia (Former Romantic Interests/He was in love with her) *Mikael and Klaus (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Ansel (Father and Son) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Elena (Enemies) *Klaus and Gloria (Allies) *Klaus and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) *Klaus and Kieran (Allies/Friends) *Klaus and Lana (Former Lovers) *Klaus and Genevieve (Enemies/Ex-Lovers) *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Josh and Klaus (Frenemies) Events Influenced By Klaus' Goal Of Breaking The Curse |-|Katherine/Mason= Katherine and Mason * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. ** Katerina * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon and faking her death. ** Lost Girls ** Children of the Damned ** Blood Brothers ** Founder's Day ** The Return * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. ** Memory Lane * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. ** Kill or Be Killed * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. ** Founder's Day ** The Return |-|Tyler/Caroline= Caroline and Tyler * Caroline being turned into a vampire. ** The Return * Tyler's curse being activated. ** Masquerade |-|Rose/Trevor= Rose and Trevor * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. ** Masquerade ** Rose |-|Elijah/Isobel= Elijah and Isobel * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. ** Rose * Elijah's deal with Elena. ** By The Light of the Moon * The death of: ** Luka ** Jonas ** Greta Martin * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. ** The Last Dance, Klaus * Isobel's return to Mystic Falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, retrieving the moonstone and capturing Katherine and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished, she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) |-|Elena/Jenna= Jenna and Elena * Jenna being turned into a vampire. ** The Last Day * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected) and John. ** The Sun Also Rises * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. ** The Sacrifice ** By The Light of the Moon Appearances Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (In Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (In Alaric's body) *''Klaus'' (In Alaric's body), ''(First modern day appearance) *The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (as Silas) *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (Archive Footage) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' }} Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the Bronze Age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. Name *'Klaus '''is a German variation of "Nicholas ". From the Greek ''Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. Trivia Episode Count *In Season 3, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 and Break On Through. *In Season 4, Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Memorial, We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me and The Walking Dead. Gallery Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. *The Casanova - Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Caroline. *All Love is Unrequited - Caroline. Despite his attempts to woo her, and the fact that she knows he's in love with her, she is in love with Tyler and keeps refusing his advances. Still has chance to be averted, though is increasingly unlikely given the time he has left in Mystic Falls. See also Sympathy for the Devil . *A Day in the Limelight - Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . *Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope - as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and desiccated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his desiccated body with the white oak stake . * SelfMadeOrphan - Niklaus has killed his legal-father and mother. Quotes ---- References See also it:Niklaus Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters